hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5315 (6th December 2019)
Summary Plot Cindy throws Luke's glass of orange juice across the room. Finn searches for handbags online but finds them way out of his price range. Yasmine tells him that there's something he needs to know about Edward and drags him off. Marnie obsesses over the grand opening of her pâtisserie. Yasmine tells Finn that she's going to do some further digging on Edward. He overhears Diane and Goldie have a blazing row over him and rushes outside. Yasmine decides to tell Diane of her discovery but Finn tells her to drop the whole thing. Tom finds an upset Cindy on the stairs, and Cindy tells him that Luke dumped her. Tom is furious when Cindy relays what Luke said to her. Tom suggests that he's met someone else and Cindy goes to confront him, believing that he's been cheating. Edward hands Finn a newspaper, having circled some jobs he thinks would suit Finn. Edward tells Finn of a boy, not much older than Finn, admitted to hospital having been involved in an accident on his motorbike. Finn asks if he will be alright. Edward tells him that he lost too much blood and died. He tells Finn that he has a second chance at life. Finn is surprised as he thought Edward would be on the same side as Nancy and Sally. Edward says that he tried to smooth things over. He says that they're family and he always has Finn's back. Edward suggests that he apologises publicly at the pâtisserie. Sid asks Juliet if she wants to see a film with him after school and she agrees. Cindy asks Darren where Luke is. Cindy is furious as she thinks Darren is playing dumb. She convinces him that Luke isn't at The Love Boat. She runs off and Darren enters the boat where he finds Luke. Luke tells Darren that he backed out, not wanting her to be his carer. She'll drop everything to support him and he wants more than that for her. Darren agrees to keep the secret and tells Luke that he needs to face up to his future. Sally and Nancy are furious to see Finn at the grand opening. Edward stands up for Finn to them. Edward encourages Finn to speak in front of the microphone. Finn makes a speech and makes an apology, but it goes down poorly and he is booed off the stage. Nancy appears to start to change her mind about Finn but Finn is booed off the stage. Tom tests his alcohol levels before going to drive Cindy. They see Darren and listen in on his phone call to Luke. He says that Luke's secret is safe with him and Cindy decides to follow Darren. Marnie decides to try again with the opening tomorrow. Luke realises that Cindy has been following him when he bumps into her at the community centre. When she learns that he was at an AA meeting, she worries that he relapsed. Luke pretends that he did, and Cindy refuses to walk away from him. He tells her that he doesn't love her and leaves. Ollie is harsh on Juliet so Imran decides that they all call a truce. They invite her bowling that night so she texts Sid to say something came up. Yasmine tries to comfort Finn. She says that he's trying to be a better man and that's the point. He admits that he's thinking of leaving. Yasmine says that some days, she feels that he's the only person who sees her sometimes. Finn kisses her and she reciprocates. Cindy takes the present she was going to give to Luke for Christmas out of the box and gets upset over it. Tom comforts her. Diane wonders what Finn was thinking. She doesn't know how to help when he's self-sabotaging. Edward says that it's time she starts looking out for number one. Finn tells Yasmine that he can't be in a relationship with her. Yasmine reveals that she did some deep digging into news archives and found one of Edward getting arrested after the death of his wife in a plane crash. Finn is horrified. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019